Sounds of the Aftermath
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: Otogakure is now in ruins due to Amegakure shinobi! Where am I now... Konohagakure, but... why are they helping me? Might turn into OroXAnko later on...
1. Broken

**Note: **_Please read the Disclaimer and Note on my profile page before reading… Enjoy!  
>I decided to revise the chapter… I didn't like how it turned out at first ^^' sorry…<em>

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Broken**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The night sky shrouded the landscape, the peal sphere above acting as the only light source in the area. Hearing the owls and crickets making their usual sound allowed me to have yet another sleepless night. Simple illuminations in the neighboring hallway acted as some kind of childish night-light… The darkness surrounding the simple room seemed to make this night pass ever so slowly… This was normal, in a way.

Though, the area around my unconscious figure was different, along with the village. The domain I was in was rather small… a large window was near the end of the room; the lingering stench of disinfectant was bothering me, along with the constant beeping from the machine by the bed I was placed in. The village was the one I betrayed… several years ago. Now, they came to help me in my time of distress… which was rather odd… Since they despised me for everything I have done to them over the years… But now assisting me after my village and hideouts turned to ruins by Rain Village shinobi… _What was happening to me?_

Sharp pain raced through my limp corpse, causing me to yell silently in the unlit shadows of the room. At that moment, I felt something over my mouth… I struggled to move my hand up to my face. Once that was achieved, I found a mask over my mouth… sending fumes into my lungs, allowing my breathing to return to normal. I moved my hand, placing it over the sheet lying over my body.

Beginning to feel this odd sense of _slithering_ around my stomach, my tired eyes shot open. Gazing dully at the illusion of Manda coiling around me and resting his head on my shoulder, his bright emerald orbs taunting my own sunless golden ones.

He hissed, allowing his tongue to move across the scars on my cheek, causing a shiver to travel down my spine.

_**Look at yourself, how pathetic! Weak, traumatized… succumbing to the loss of your village and the wounds you have acquired… Now in the arms of the enemy, what has become of you…? Orochimaru!**_

The words he said brought the memories of my ruined village back into my head… My body tensed up as he tightened around me, impatiently waiting for me to answer… but, I did not respond to his degrading words… I only sighed, and closed my eyes.

_**You have lost all reason to end this village, yet... This reveals how weak you truly are. Do you not understand? This has turned into a downfall for you… and a lucky stroke for Konohagakure!**_

I shifted my position… I hated to admit it, but Manda was right! This whole event was sending me deeper into a pit of despair and agony. Causing the pain to spark up even more! I continued to ignore Manda; by the time I fell asleep… he was already gone.

**. . . .**

The warm sunlight penetrating through the window caused me to stir in my slumber, my one arm draped over my stomach… while the other stayed under the sheet by my side. Feeling a hand on my forehead, I tried to sit up… the light push the person gave me forced me to stay down. The mask over my mouth was soon removed right after, _my breathing must have returned to normal._

Three different chakras lingered in the room I was in, one that was nearby… another was several feet away, while the final one was by the window… their eyes on my motionless body. My eyes began to open and settled on the ceiling, before falling onto the people in the room.

Tsunade was the one near me, her illuminating hands over my chest. Jiraiya was the one several feet away, leaning his back against the snowy wall behind him… The one near the window was someone I would have not expected. Anko Mitarashi!

Jiraiya gazed into my eyes for a while, before a smile formed on his face. "How are you feeling, Orochimaru?"

My unlit eye's widened. _Jiraiya, concerned about my well-being? Since when does he even care about me?_

I blinked, taking in a deep breath before replying. "S-Slightly better I guess… other than the pain rushing through my entire body."

Before Jiraiya could respond, Tsunade interfered with the conversation we held only for a few seconds, maybe even a few minutes. She lifted a glass off of the tray beside her and brought the rim of the glass to my lips, I complied with her silent order. I opened my mouth a bit, letting the liquid slide down my throat in the process. I did not care about what the medicine did, but it seemed to calm my senses, though the lingering after taste was troublesome… making a cough escape in the end.

**. . . .**

The former student I had that was by the window, finally turned her gaze to me… her eyes filled with relief, yet anger.

I sat up on the bed I was in, though Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked by my action. Anko strolled over towards me and sat on the bed, right beside me. Our eyes watched each other for what seemed to be an eternity, and then Jiraiya intervened by rubbing my head and making my eyes wander to him in pure curiosity.

He smiled, before walking back over to the wall he was previously leaning against. Tsunade stared at him for a while, before lightly pushing me back into a laying position and placing a damp cloth on my forehead, subduing what appeared to be a slight fever.

Anko stood up, glancing down at me for a minute… before finally leaving the room. Leaving me with Jiraiya and Tsunade in the end, I sighed.

"Why are you helping?" I finally managed to force out.

Tsunade breathed. "When I discovered that the rumor about your village being destroyed was true, I sent Anko and Kakashi to your village to check the damage. They found your followers slain… Soon after entering your base, they located Kabuto and Sasuke in a sealed off room. Once entering the room, Anko saw you in a state that she wished to have never seen."

I stared up at the blonde Kunoichi. "What did she see?"

"This is what I saw," My eyes settled on the door, seeing Anko enter and reclaim her spot on the bed beside me. "I was discussing your condition with Kakashi, though."

"No matter, just please… tell me." A cough escaped me, causing me to wince in the end.

Anko breathed, "Like all ninjas, he was bound to fail soon. I never expected it to be like this, though. Practically drenched in his, own blood, several broken ribs and limbs, a broken wrist and both ankles fractured. Scars on his face… showing that the enemy truly wanted him to suffer for what he did. His body trembling in pure fear, honestly traumatized by this event… My once strong sensei… falling deeper into his own nightmare and dragging himself back to the path he left so many years ago…" Anko paused, her eyes descending to the tiled landscape below.

My gaze left her, falling onto the door that led in and out of this room. I sat up once again, being mindful of the cloth on my forehead. Tsunade exited the room, with Jiraiya following behind her… Tsunade made no eye contact as she left, but Jiraiya glanced back… silently telling me to relax and recover. With those two gone, that left only me and Anko.

"Orochimaru,"

My eyes fell back onto my student. "Yes?"

She scooted closer to me, snaking an arm around my bandaged up stomach, pulling me closer to lean against her. My head fell against her shoulder, while my hands stayed on my lap. She fixed her head in the crook of my neck, her chilled breath making me shiver.

"I'm glad you're alight," She whispered into my ear, while her free hand entangled into my hair.

I smiled, wondering why she was acting this way. _Doesn't she want me dead? _I decided to ignore that thought and allowed myself to obediently lean against her, which surprisingly quieted my thoughts and I sighed in pure relief.

"Don't leave," I whispered in reply, watching as her hand that once held my hair cupped my chin… pushing my head back so our eyes were beside each other.

"I won't, even if you wanted me to." She answered soothingly, as I felt myself drifting out of consciousness.

"… Anko,"

I felt something warm and soft brush against my scarred cheek, before retreating and lightly placing me back onto the bed on my back. She pulled the sheet up to be near my collar bone, as I finally fell into a much needed sleep… I felt her presence leave the room entirely.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know of what you think of the revision to the chapter.<br>Leave reviews and let me know what you think or what should happen later on, ideas are welcome!  
>Several songs helped me push through with writing this: Sweet Blasphemy (Black Veil Brides) and Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 2 :)<em>


	2. Shade

**Shade**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The sound of cracking thunder and shining lightening, the light sound of water slamming against the window… caused the memories to return at full force.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_The constant sound of paper bombs exploding upon impact of anything they touched or were attached to, echoed throughout my beaten skull. I scanned the unlit area around me… Kabuto and Sasuke were gone… leaving me here to suffer, and if worse… die!_

_I ran through the hallways of the base, dodging the wooden beams from above that broke off the ceiling after the explosions. One of those beams fell straight above me, my wish to dodge it was shattered as it slammed against my ankles… sending me to the ground below with a thud. I struggled to free them, but that only appeared to be futile._

**. . . .**

_I laid there for what appeared to be an eternity; the pain that raced through me seemed to be getting worse. I endured all of it, keeping myself quiet… not wanting the enemy to find me. The silhouette of a shinobi came over my broken figure, as my eyes rose and fell onto the person… I felt something grab onto my shirt, pulling me off of the ground. The pain in my ankles grew as they were bringing removed from under the beam, I felt myself losing consciousness… the last thing I remember, was the kunai against my throat._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I could hear a soft voice echoing throughout the room, one of their hands on my forehead… with the other on my chest. I stirred in my unconscious state, trying to forsake the memory that caused me to suffer. I slowly began to open my eyes, the person beside me was blurred due to my sight fading… though, the color of the person's hair was clear. _Pink, a very bright pink!_ The Kunoichi's hand fell over my eyes for a few minutes, once they left… My sight cleared up.

Dull golden orbs slowly fell onto bright emerald eyes, illuminatingly brightly due to the lights above us. I struggled to sit up, the hand on my chest gently pushed me back down.

"You need to relax; you were beaten up pretty bad."

Her voice was calm, soothing… allowing me to relax. My eyes stayed on the girl sitting in a chair beside my resting place, checking over my condition and healing any other wounds. I watched as she seized the clip-board hanging on the end of the bed, before writing information onto the paper that was attached to the object.

"I need you to sit up,"

I listened to Sakura's orders and sat up, at this point… I realized that I was not wearing a shirt; I could see the bandages around my chest and stomach, the bandages around my wrists and shoulders… I lifted my hand to my cheek, feeling the bandages over the scars on my cheek.

Sakura placed her hands on my chest, checking if anything was broken inside my body. She glanced up at me. "Your internal damage seems to be mending back together, and the damage done to your ribs is healing up rather slowly."

I stayed silent, the thought of them assisting me was baffling, and the façade I once held was slowly leaving as things took place.

**. . . .**

Once Sakura left the room with the clip-board, I was left alone with my thoughts. My breathing became heavier as my entire body began to heat up. My eyesight was fading, making everything around me blurry. I struggled to move, but my body appeared to be pinned down… That was when I saw the illusion of Manda coiling around my body.

I sighed; _I'm not in the mood… Manda!_

_**What? You do not wish to discuss the matter with me?**_

_Exactly, leave._

_**Why should I leave, you know that everything I said yesterday was true… You just choose to ignore that fact.**_

_Just go… please._

_**Fine, see you later.**_

I watched as the serpent disappeared, leaving me alone for time being. My eyes gazed at the snowy ceiling above me, trying to understand what has been happening over the past few days. _Everything seems to be spiraling downhill. _I thought back to the memory that kept me asleep, I could feel the water falling from the corner of my eyes… I felt myself being dragged into a deeper grave that I dug years ago, now that things were catching up to me and making things worse.

"Aw, you're crying… Haven't seen you do that in a while."

My eyes fell on the door, meeting with an old friend's eyes. Jiraiya was leaning against the door-frame, staring at me. As he walked into the room, the door closed behind him… I kept my guard up as his hand fell behind his back, when his arm was visible again… What I saw in his hand made my guard drop entirely… _A small pink ball!_

Jiraiya lobbed the ball over to me, as I juggled the ball in my hands trying to get a grip on it… the object tapped my right wrist, causing pain to run through it. I yelped from the pain and sat the ball in my lap, while I rubbed my aching wrist to ease the pain. As Jiraiya began to walk over to the bed, I swiftly grabbed the ball with my uninjured hand and threw it at him, which he caught before it hit him in the face.

Jiraiya glared at me and threw the ball at me, once I was able to catch it without hurting myself… I threw it back over to him.

**. . . .**

When the ball was finally sealed away, Jiraiya sat on the chair beside the bed. I closed my eyes as he brought his hand over to my face, when I finally opened my eyes… I realized that his hand was on my forehead. As his hand left, he gently patted my head… before walking over to the exit.

"Jiraiya," I managed to force out.

He glanced over his shoulder to stare at me, "Yeah?"

"… Thank you,"

I saw his eyes widened, though he smiled in return. "Anytime… old friend," He answered, before opening the door and leaving… closing it softly behind him. I smiled, though it faded as my eyes fell on the window. The afternoon sun was slowly falling on the horizon behind the canopy tree tops in the distance.

I laid back onto the bed, taking in the warmth and tranquility that surrounded me, allowing myself to relax and get some much needed rest.

* * *

><p><em>Several songs have helped me write this chapter…<br>Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Never Enough (Epica) Saviour (Black Veil Brides)  
>Let me know what you think? :) <em>


	3. Calmness, Confessions

**Calmness, Confessions**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_It was a simple night at the hideout, everything was running rather smoothly. I was training Sasuke for hours, both us exhausted from it… Sasuke, of course, was in bed. Kabuto was in bed as well… Which let me, walking through the halls of the base with a glass of tea in my hands, I sighed._

_It was nights like these that allowed me to relax and contemplate the thoughts that settled inside my head, I decided to call it quits and head back to my room… but, something outside caught my eyes._

**. . . .**

_I walked out of the base, wondering what I caught a glimpse of earlier caused me to walk out of the hideout. I scanned the area around me… There was nothing but the trees and the sound of running water. Seeing that everything was normal, I began to walk back into the base… then something above me caught my eyes… the stars._

_I glanced up at the star-lit sky… Why? Why were the stars getting my attention all of a sudden? I chose to stay outside a bit longer… I leaned my back against one of the walls of the hideout and stared at the sky, watching the stars shimmer in the sunless dome above._

_**It is nights like this… That I can actually calm down after a long day…**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

My aching body stirred as more pain came through as a tidal wave, I clenched my teeth and endured it… A once calming memory was shattered by a painful force. I closed my eyes, water slowly falling onto the bed below my broken figure… the sheet gathered in my hands, needing something to hold onto until the pain ended.

_Just one night… _I turned onto my side on the bed, pulling the sheet up to conceal my shoulders. _Just one night… To be calmed by the aura of nature. _I slowly fell back to sleep as the pain eased.

**. . . .**

The sunlight penetrating through the window caused me to awake from my slumber, I struggled to open my eyes… but, something cool/warm was laid on top of them… for a reason I did not know. I tried to sit up, though the hand on my forehead sent me back onto the bed.

"You need to relax sensei, just calm down and let the medicine take its course."

The voice was stern and shaky, but I knew who it was… Anko! My guess she was beside the bed since her voice was close to me.

I felt the object being removed from my eyes, allowing me to take in my surroundings. I was still lying down in the bed at the hospital. Anko was sitting beside the bed… moving the hair sticking onto my face from the fever I acquired and tucked it behind my ears. Then there was Kakashi, leaning against the wall by the window reading a book Jiraiya wrote. But there was something new to me… a tube sticking out of my right arm with a tangerine-crimson liquid flooding through it and into my body.

When Anko brought up the "medicine" earlier, she was probably talking about the liquid injecting into my arm. I felt a pair of eyes fall onto me, I turned slightly… even though my head ached from pressure or pain… My eyes fell onto Kakashi, looking up from his book to stare at me.

"You seem to be doing alright, how are you feeling?"

I stared at him blankly for a minute… until the synapses in my head connected to background information I was given earlier in the week. _Right, Kakashi and Anko were the ones who saved me and the others… How could I forget that!_

"Sore, weak, exhausted…"

"The list could go on," Anko added, her finger hesitantly gliding across my bandaged up cheek and moving my hair back behind my ear.

I smirked, though it faded. "Why are you two here?"

Kakashi sighed, "Tsunade wanted us to check-up on you, seeing if you were recuperating alright."

I coughed, my throat was killing me. "Does your council know that I'm here?"

"… No," Kakashi answered, closing his book and tucking it back into his pouch.

Anko placed her hand on my shoulder, steadying my shaking corpse. "We have not informed the council of your presence… They would just cause you even more pain,"

The tremor in Anko's voice told me that she was worried about me… This baffled me to no end! _She wants me dead, doesn't she? Why is she acting so different around me?_

Kakashi walked over to the other side of the bed that was not occupied by my former student, he placed his hand on my head, "Anko and I will pop in every now and then to check on any progress made in your recuperation, okay?"

I nodded my head in reply, I really was not in the mood to talk as much with my throat practically murdering the inside of my body.

I could see a smile slip under Kakashi's mask. "Try and get some rest, you honestly need it." He informed me calmly, before leaving the room… Leaving me alone with Anko, she sighed.

"Are you going to be alright, sensei?"

She was concerned about my condition, though something inside me said different. "I-I think so, and… Anko,"

"What is it?"

I began to sit up, my aching limbs protesting in my action, my muscles forced me back down in my struggle… I was finally able to sit up when Anko was assisting me in the end. I knew perfectly well that my face was flushed from the fever and that my hair was sticking to my face due to sweating, though it all seemed to be a blur when she pushed the hair out of my face like before.

I could feel the water streaming from my eyes, I hiccupped for a moment… and then I felt this wave of warmth and safety as Anko brought me into a gentle, yet tight embrace… her head was against mine as my head was on her shoulder, sobbing as fabric gathered in my hands… worried that she would disappear and leave me.

"Anko, A-Anko Mitarashi!" I quietly sobbed against her shoulder, taking in a quick breath before continuing. "I-I'm sorry, for everything! Everything I did to you, your village… I'm sorry!"

I felt her hand rub my back, trying to soothe the pain and confliction that shrouded me… her other hand combed through my hair at the moment. I was confused… I never broke down like this in years! What was wrong with me?

Something soft tapped my head, "Sensei…" Anko began, moving her hands to hold my head with her thumbs holding the base of my jaw. "It's alright, I accept your apology…" Her words calmed me as she kissed my heated forehead, wiping away the tears that fell from my now redden eyes that were resurrected from all the crying that just escaped me. "I want you to get some rest, and don't worry… I'll be here when you wake up."

"A-Anko," I managed to force out, watching as she slowly picked me up and sat me in her lap… cradling me in her arms, I felt yet another wave of tranquility and protection wash over me, causing me to drift out of consciousness in my student's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Several songs pushed me through…<br>Live Forever (Sixx:A.M.) Start Again (Red) She Is My Sin (Nightwish) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Falling Inside the Black (Skillet) Tides of Time (Epica) Forsaken (Seether) Last to Know (Three Days Grace)  
>I started crying while I was typing this, let me know what you think?<em>


	4. Shiver, Poison

**Shiver, Poison**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I could feel myself being placed back onto the bed, with something soft brushing against my forehead… telling me to rest and take it easy. When my student's chakra left the room entirely, I felt myself drifting back to sleep.

**. . . .**

Anko was walking through the halls off the hospital, making her way outside. She was shocked; she had never seen her sensei break down like that… She hated to admit it, but… she missed the strong sensei she had as a kid that abandoned her.

She walked out of the hospital, making her way to the Hokage Tower… Tsunade had asked her to come by on any news.

**. . . .**

As she entered Tsunade's office, she noticed that Kakashi and Yamato were already there. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, staring straight at the Kunoichi.

"Anko, glad you could join us,"

The lavender hair Kunoichi came between the two Jonin, staring into the Hokage's hazel eyes. Anko had no inkling to why she was called into the office, but her guess… that it had to do something with the new arrival in the village.

"As I have discussed with Anko and Kakashi earlier, that once he has recovered… That he will be staying with Anko during the mornings and evenings… He will be with Kakashi during the afternoon, are we clear?"

Both of them nodded in reply.

"Lady Tsunade,"

"Yes Anko,"

She paused, "I was wondering about the medicine that is being injected into his body?"

The Hokage sighed, "The medicine is supposed to calm his system and allow him to recover without any problems, why do you ask?"

"… I was just wondering."

Tsunade stared at her. "You sound upset, what's wrong?"

"What did Orochimaru do to you?" Yamato asked, receiving a glare from the Snake Sannin's student.

"He did not do anything to me, more like… rather what happened between us."

Tsunade leaned against her chair, "Continue Anko,"

"He…" She swallowed. "Orochimaru apologized, for everything he did to me from the beginning… for everything he did to our village?"

"What did you do in response?" Tsunade questioned.

She sighed; there was no point in lying. "I held him, and accepted his apology."

**. . . .**

I slowly began to wake up, noticing a few things… Anko, of course, was gone… leaving me alone once again. The pressure on my eyes told me that I cried too much, and an all too familiar taste lingered on my lips. Even though my fever sparked up, causing me to suffer even more… I knew something was wrong.

I struggled to sit up, though the "imaginary" weight on my body told me to stay down… but that weight was not imaginary, I glanced at the bed… Manda was wrapping his tail around the poll that held the medicine that flowed into my arm, while the rest of him was snaking around me… his head only a few inches from mine… he was breathing rather heavily, his emerald eyes dull. I could see my eyes reflect in his… my eyes were regaining their usual golden glow.

_Manda, are you alright?_

_**I could be asking you the exact same thing… **_His voice was raspy, coated in agony.

_What's going on? I – _My question was cut off by the pain racing through my body, causing me to go limp… along with my sight to slowly fade.

_**You are slowly dying…**_

"I can't be…" I whispered, "I am…" Just then… everything stopped! My heart beat was quelled and my breathing ceased entirely. My head stayed on the pillow, my eyes beginning to close.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I found myself in a white room, everything around me was white. I looked at what I was wearing… a simple white kimono with a black sash across the center, I did not have bandages or scars… I was fine.**

"_Where am I?" _**The words echoed in the bright area around me, and then I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around… seeing someone I thought I would never see again.**

"_Sarutobi-sensei?"_

"_Good to see you again, Orochimaru."_

**I felt myself back away as the old man approached me; he placed a hand on my shoulder, staring into my eyes.**

"_Sensei, am I… dead?"_

"_No, not completely… this is most likely your sub-conscious,"_

**I sighed, before placing one of my hands on his shoulder. **_"I'm sorry for killing you, Sarutobi-sensei,"_

**He lifted his hand and patted my head, like he used to when he was still alive and I was just a child. **_"It's alright, if you never did… I wouldn't be here now."_

**My sensei smiled, **_"Shall we walk," _**He began to walk away; I caught up and walked beside him.**

**Sarutobi then stopped walking, causing me to stop as well.**

"_Orochimaru, you need to wake up…"_

**The words **_"wake up" _**echoed throughout the room… everything, including my sensei was disappearing before my eyes… Just like my village, in ruins!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

My eyes shot open as pain coursed through my body, my corpse jolted up but was pinned down onto the bed. My sight was hazy, but when it finally cleared up… I could see what was going on.

Anko, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Yamato were forcing my shaking limbs against the bed. As more pain shot through me, my body shot up but was suppressed against the bed like before. The tube that was once in my arm was gone, and Tsunade was currently wringing out a now damp washcloth… which was soon placed on my forehead, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Relax, sensei… everything will be over soon." Anko calmly stated, contently rubbing my heated/sweat soaked cheek. My breath caught up to me, causing a groan to escape me.

**. . . .**

After what appeared to be yet another painful encounter, things were initiating a state of calmness and tranquility. Anko held me close to her as she sat beside me, helping with easing the fever that came over me, Tsunade had injected something into me earlier… causing me to feel drowsy and weak, not that I already was.

Anko's hold tightened as another groan escaped me, causing me to shiver and whimper against her shoulder out of pain and confusion. She ran her fingers through my hair, silently telling me to take it easy and sleep. Surprisingly, I listened… falling asleep in Anko's arms like before.

**. . . .**

Anko watched as Tsunade came back into the room. "Tsunade, what's up?"

"The medicine that was supposed to help him…"

Anko held her sensei tightly as he shivered once again.

"… Was poisoned,"

* * *

><p><em>The Harry Potter movie gave me some inspiration :)<br>and several songs assisted me along the way…  
>Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Get Out Alive (Three Days Grace) Ghost Town (Egypt Central) Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson) Two for Tragedy (Nightwish) Broken - feat. Amy Lee (Seether) Sometimes (Skillet) Forgiven (Skillet) Dead Inside (Skillet)<br>Let me know what you think as usual._


	5. Notice

**Notice**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I felt myself squirming in Anko's hold as her and Tsunade talked, being consumed by the memories once again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_The darkness surrounding the interior of the hideout kept me concealed as the enemies searched for me, since I escaped from them the first time. I ease-dropped on a group of Amegakure shinobi talking in the distance, keeping myself quiet as waves of pain shot through me._

"_This is going rather well," The leader of the group spoke, staring at the comrades around him._

"_Not many of them are left now," The present female in the group added, tightening the bandages around the wound on her arm._

"… _How are we going to deal with Orochimaru escaping us?" Another group member asked, twirling the kunai in his hand._

_The leader smiled, adjusting the umbrella he was carrying. "Leave him to me," His eyes scanned the area around him, and then stopped… staring in my direction._

_My eyes widened, I knew he spotted me. "Damn it," I whispered, and then ran off… hoping to escape them. My plans were shattered, as I tripped over a trap they set… causing me to fall onto the ground, and soon being caged in a fire barrier. I struggled to stand up, seeing the shadows on the landscape below… I knew it was the Amegakure gang._

_The Kunoichi in the group smiled, "Hey, my snake trap worked!"_

_Once I was standing, the leader of the group stuck his hand into the barrier, constricting his hand around my throat. The barrier vanished as they forcefully escorted me to another room._

**. . . .**

_I was thrown against a wall, the room was dark… not light was present, leaving me alone with the leader of the Amegakure group here. I struggled to sit up, though that appeared to be futile at the moment… since the man was still holding me by my throat._

_The explosion caught my attention; causing a shiver to travel down my spine… everything was fading, leaving my unconscious body with the enemy._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Anko was rubbing my head as my body squirmed in her hold. "Hush sensei, you need to rest." She whispered into my ear, somehow quelling the memories and ceasing their entry into my head… I did not understand how, but it was rather nice.

I thought back to the _Forest of Death_, when Anko attempted to kill me… back then it appeared impossible. But now… it actually seemed possible, I would not mind it now… dying with Anko and all. I kept my head against her shoulder and fell asleep, moving myself a little closer to my student.

**. . . .**

Tsunade had called Kakashi and Yamato into the room, both of them leaning against a wall. Anko continued to hold her sensei, silencing him when pain ran through him.

"As it appears, someone is out to get Orochimaru,"

Kakashi stared at Tsunade when she spoke, "Aren't we the only ones who knows he is here?"

Tsunade sighed, "It appears someone has been monitoring us,"

Anko stayed silent, calming her sensei as he groaned and shivered against her.

Kakashi glanced at Anko, before returning his eyes to the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade, it might be best if we started the thing early,"

"You mean the plan you, Anko, and I had agreed on?"

"… Yes,"

**. . . .**

After the conversation, Anko lifted my limp body out of the bed… cradling me in her arms while I slept. I could feel myself being taken out of the room I woke up in several times, going through the hallways of the hospital.

**. . . .**

Anko was walking with Kakashi, carrying her sleeping sensei in her arms. She glanced down at him for a minute, before gazing into Kakashi's eyes. "Do you think Orochimaru will be safe with us?"

Kakashi sighed, "I would say yes, but then I would be lying… A ninja is never safe, Anko."

The lavender haired Kunoichi breathed, "Right… Tomorrow afternoon while Orochimaru is with you, I'm going to go find Kabuto so he can help me out with suppressing Orochimaru's illnesses."

"Good thinking… and I'll help him with regaining his strength."

**. . . .**

My unconscious form was placed on a small couch, having a blanket curled around me for warmth, I slowly began to open my eyes… finding myself in a different room. It appeared to be a small apartment-like room, there were a few pieces of furniture within the area… the couch, a coffee table, and a small side table by the couch I was on. There appeared to be a small kitchen and a few windows… along with a hallway that held several different rooms.

I struggled to sit up, due to my muscles being sore, I was somewhat forced back onto the couch… my eyes falling onto the ceiling. My eyes began to close after a while, though they shot open once a calming scent reached me. I laid my back against the pillow behind me when I was finally able to sit up, I blinked for a while… watching as Anko walked into the area, holding a glass in her hands… she sat on the coffee table and then handed me the glass.

"Relax, its tea."

I stared at her for a moment, before finally drinking out of the glass… the warm liquid soothing my aching throat.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

I stared at her while I drank the tea, somewhat questioning her hospitality. I held the glass in my hands, tracing the rim with my eyes. "I'm fine, thank you though."

"Alright, if you need anything… let me know,"

"Okay, and… thank you Anko,"

She smiled, before pulling me into a small embrace. "You're welcome, sensei." She then released me and walked away, leaving me alone on the couch. A cough escaped me, leaving nothing but the taste of copper in my mouth. I swallowed, my throat was killing me… another cough had escaped, though a crimson liquid was sent onto the blanket. I had a hand over my mouth, trying to hold the blood back. Another cough shot through my system, causing blood to spill through the gaps in my fingers. I removed my hand from its current position, taking in several deep breaths as the coughing attack stopped… leaving me breathless.

Anko walked into the room at the time, noticing my condition… I could see the tears racing from her eyes. She lifted me off of the couch, before leaving the building and taking me back to the hospital.

**. . . .**

It was late in the afternoon, Anko and Kakashi were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital… waiting for news to arrive about the Snake Sannin.

Kabuto emerged from a branching hallway, some blood was present on his attire… and one of the lenses to his glasses was cracked. He stared into Anko's lavender orbs, "Orochimaru, would like to see you."

Anko shakily got out of her seat, following the medical shinobi to her sensei… worry flowing through her entire being. _Sensei, please… Be safe!_

* * *

><p><em>Several songs pushed me along…<br>Would It Matter (Skillet) Never Surrender (Skillet) Break (Three Days Grace) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Live Forever (Sixx:A.M.) Buried Beneath (Red) Tides of Time (Epica)  
>Let me know what you think :)<em>


	6. Safety

**Safety**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The constant beeping beside the bed was beginning to irritate me, even though it informed me that I was still alive. The afternoon illumination penetrating through the window allowed me to watch the day and time pass by. My fever spiked up, causing me to shiver and whimper against the bed… another groan escaped me, and I hated this! I tried to sit up, but my aching muscles forced me back down. I lay there, practically drenched in my own sweat… _Sickening!_

I turned my head, so I would be staring at the door; the approaching shadows on the wall informed me that someone was coming. I struggled to sit up, though it appeared futile at the moment. The sedative that was injected into me finally kicked in, slowly bringing me into a deep slumber.

**. . . .**

Kabuto began to open the door leading to his master's room. He allowed Anko to enter first, upon entry… She found him asleep, shivering a few times from the fever.

"Your friends asleep,"

Kabuto stepped into the room, his eyes falling onto his master. "I guess the medicine finally kicked in."

Anko sighed, taking the chair by the bed… making the medical shinobi lean against the nearest wall. Anko placed her hand on her sensei's forehead, the heat concealing her hand… She could feel his pain, everything he went through. It was so weird; it was like… as if her bond with him revived after him apologizing to her.

**. . . .**

Another shiver coursed through my body, causing me to whimper. At that point I felt a hand on my forehead; I slowly began to open my eyes… only to meet with my student's own lavender ones. "A-Anko," I managed to say below a whisper, suppressing another groan from escaping me.

Anko smiled, before moving her arms to my shoulder and picking me up… sitting me up on the bed with my back against the pillow behind me. "How are you feeling, sensei?"

I smiled, though it faded. "A little better,"

"Why did you call her in, My Lord?"

My eyes traveled to Kabuto, I did not realize he was in the room until he spoke. "That is none of your business,"

The medic sighed, before leaving the room… leaving me alone with Anko.

**. . . .**

Anko smiled, glad that Kabuto left… she slowly left the comfort of the chair and sat beside her sensei on the bed. Orochimaru watched her, wondering what she was going to do now that Kabuto was gone… She pulled him into a gentle embrace, guiding his feverish head to her shoulder… keeping him still. The Sannin was unfazed by this, he took in a deep breath… taking in the lingering fragrance of his student. It was calming, to have someone there that he knew for so long… just being there by her side… made him feel safe.

The Kunoichi smiled, feeling her sensei move closer to her. She laid a hand on his head, rubbing it rather contently.

**. . . .**

My body was against Anko's own, somehow fitting perfectly with hers… My head stayed on her shoulder, my eyes remained closed… feeling the water emerging from them and running down my cheeks. I felt so weak! I did not like this! Though, I relished in the moment… enjoying it, being with her… I was so confused!

"Are you alright?"

Her voice rang throughout my head, calming the headache that was trying to make itself known to me. I began to form words in my head, _I don't know? Was I alright? In my opinion, I was not. I was still lost on the subject of her being nice to me… She wanted me dead, didn't she? _I chose to ignore the thoughts in my aching head and breathed.

"I have been better," Was the only thing I managed to say without crying out in pain. I could feel my fever spike up, the fabric of her trench coat gathered in my hands. I hissed in pain as she placed a damp icy cloth against my heated forehead.

Anko then released me, allowing me to fall back onto the bed. As my sight began to fade into the darkness that fondly came around, I could faintly see Anko staring down at me… her eyes filled with something other than hate and anger… worry and… _love?_

**. . . .**

As I slowly began to wake up, all I could see was an emerald illumination on my forehead and stomach… along with the same pink shade from before.

"You're awake," Sakura noted, removing her hand from my forehead and replacing it with a damp washcloth.

"S-Sakura, why are you…?" My question was interrupted by the wave of pain coursing through my already weakened frame.

"Don't talk,"

I stared at her, struggling to reply… more agonizing pain flooded through my body, preventing me from saying anything. Sakura placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it in a calming motion… allowing me to relax. I felt nauseas for a while, my stomach cramping up every now and then causing me to writher under the sheet and groan in pain.

The scent of tea reached me rather easily; the nauseas feeling came over me once again… causing me to groan and writher under the sheets. I sat up with my back against the pillow behind me and Sakura sauntered over to the bed holding a glass filled with tea in her hands. She handed me the glass before sitting on the chair by the bed.

I began to drink out of the glass as the Kunoichi spoke.

"I went ahead while you slept and checked your internal damage, your ribs are healing up rather slowly… but all of them are on the verge of being completely healed. Your wrist is fine, but you should take it easy for a couple more days to rest and build up your strength."

I placed the glass on the side-table beside the bed. "And my ankles,"

Sakura's eyes descended to the ground. "Your left ankle is fine, though your right ankle is still mending itself back together."

More pain raced through my body, causing me to yelp and be forced back onto the bed. I could feel the water cascading down my complexion, as Sakura began to send chakra into my body while she looked around for a thermometer. Once she found said object, she immediately shoved it my mouth and underneath my tongue. I would have yelled at her for the action, but then again… I wasn't in the position to do so, I was weak… my village was in ruins, Konohagakure was tending to my wounds and helping me.

I stayed silent and waited for the object to beep.

**. . . .**

Once the thermometer beeped, Sakura took it out of my mouth and waved it in the air a bit. She looked at it for a while before placing it in its holder.

She removed the cloth from my forehead and rewetted it, before placing it back on my forehead. "Your temperature is one-hundred and one right now," She pulled the sheet up to be near my collarbone. "I suggest you relax and go to sleep… you need it."

She exited the room, leaving me alone like the past few times. I could feel my body going limp from exhaustion, I began to drift back to sleep… but was disturbed when someone knocked on the window.

* * *

><p><em>Songs that pushed me along…<br>__Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Not Strong Enough – feat. Brent Smith (Apocalyptica) Time-bomb (All Time Low) Shadows (Red) The Outside (Red) Last to Know (Three Days Grace) Goodbye My Friends (Sixx:A.M.) Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson) Never Too Late (Three Days Grace) Should've When You Could've (Skillet) Hero (Skillet) She Is My Sin (Nightwish) Fail (Get Scared) Sick (Adelitas Way) Bring Me to Life (Evanescence) Tides of Time (Epica)  
><em>_Let me know what you think..._


	7. Walking

**Walking**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I laid my head back into the pillow behind me, along with a groan escaping me in the process. I was tired, why were there so many people coming here? It was beginning to become an annoyance, though I sighed… understanding the point of this.

I turned my head slightly to stare out the window… seeing Anko on the other side of it. She was staring at me like always, and then she opened the window. Once she was inside, she closed the window and stalked over to my bed.

"Hi,"

"Hi, Anko," I managed to force out, hoping that she would just see that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

Anko breathed, walking over to the other side of the bed and grabbed my arms… pulling me in a way so I would be sitting up with my legs dangling off the side of the bed.

Her forehead came against mine, causing me to stare into her eyes. "Are you able to walk?"

"I-I don't know?"

Anko smiled, "Do you want to try?"

I remained silent.

At that point, Sakura walked into the room… seeing the scene between me and Anko. Sakura only sighed and walked over, kneeling on the ground and checking my ankles. When she held my left ankle and checked it, I felt nothing… _That ankle must be alright. _She then gently grabbed onto my right ankle, there wasn't that much pain… but I winced from her grabbing onto it.

Sakura stared up at me, "You're right ankle is still sore, but if you want to try and walk… you may." And with that said she stood back up and left… leaving me alone with Anko.

I saw Anko smile; her eyes traversing back to mine. I knew what she was going to say, so I simply nodded my head in reply… it appeared that we could talk to each other without the need for any words.

**. . . .**

Anko assisted the Sannin to his feet, when he lost balance… she would catch him, allowing him to be near her for support. He leaned against her for a while, taking in the warm that appeared to have broken his fever several nights ago…when Anko and Kakashi were taking them back to Konoha.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_It was edging nightfall, as the small group made their way back to Konohagakure. Anko could feel the Sannin's beaten body shiver against her own, hearing him whimper out of fear and exhaustion._

_Anko peered over her shoulder, staring at Kakashi while Kabuto and Sasuke ran beside him, the lavender haired Kunoichi sighed. "Kakashi, let's set up camp for the night,"_

_Kakashi, of course, agreed… upon seeing the Snake Sannin's pain._

**. . . .**

_Upon entering a small clearing, a barrier was set up… keeping enemies away from them. Kakashi had agreed with Anko that Orochimaru would stay with her, while Kabuto and Sasuke stayed with Kakashi._

_Anko took her wounded sensei into the tent, laying him on the mat she had set up earlier; she could see him wincing in pain as a groan escaped him. She had a washcloth and a bowl of water sitting beside her. She soaked the cloth in the water for a few minutes, until she wrung it out and removed Orochimaru's shirt._

_She could see all of the scars that covered his body, forming a design that was not supposed to be there in the first place. She slipped her arm under his shoulders and slowly lifted him up, seeing the scars that covered his back. Her hand stayed on the back of his head, feeling the sweat cascading down his broken frame and causing his wounds to sting._

_With her free hand, she began to clean the wounds with the washcloth, hearing him gasp and hiss in pain from all of it._

"_Shhh," Anko whispered quietly, continuing to clean the scars. "Relax; you're going to be alright." She added, seeing that he began to relax and lean into her touch._

**. . . .**

_Anko had finished cleaning and bandaging up his wounds, for now… she was holding her sleeping sensei in her arms, holding the now cleaned and damp washcloth against his heated forehead. Her trench-coat was wrapped around him, adding some heat to break his fever… Anko, of course, whispered words of comfort to him, keeping him calm._

_She could feel him squirm in her hold, "Shhh," She cooed softly, "Go back to sleep, you need it."_

_Orochimaru only grunted and shivered, falling back into a heated slumber. Anko held her sensei gently yet tightly, making sure he would stay with her the whole night and not walk off due to the fever wanting him to get up and leave to tent… Anko knew she would not let that happened, he struggled to escape her hold, but his student held him close to her, his head falling into the crook of her neck out of exhaustion. Anko knew he was not going to be sleeping well tonight, she was about to lie down on the mat and fall asleep… but the footsteps approaching the tent worried her. Had an enemy got through the barrier and was now searching for the Sannin?_

_Anko sighed in relief, seeing that it was only Kabuto._

_Anko smiled, "Can't sleep, Four-Eyes?"_

_Kabuto poked his glasses… one of the lenses were broken, before coming into the tent and sitting in front of Anko… so Orochimaru would be between them._

"_Not really, just worried."_

"… _About Orochimaru," The Kunoichi asked, pressing the washcloth against the Sannin's forehead as he released another groan of pain._

_Kabuto nodded his head in response. "Yes, I have never seen him like this… other than when he lost the ability to use his arms."_

_Anko nodded her head in response. "He wasn't that badly injured though, his arms were causing him to suffer."_

"_True," Kabuto replied, watching as his master leaned in closer to the Kunoichi… breathing calmly and snuggling closer to her, the trench-coat acting as a blanket for the time being._

"_It appears that he seems to be more tranquil around you," The silver haired medic pointed out._

_Anko smiled, staying silent._

_Kabuto stood up, "Good night, Anko." He said, before finally leaving to the tent and heading back to his own resting place._

_Anko breathed, "Night Kabuto," She whispered, leaning back onto the mat and falling asleep… with her sensei in her arms._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

My head was only a few inches under Anko's own, I was listening to her heart beat… a sound that told me she was there… helping me.

"How are you feeling, sensei?"

Her voice washed over me, ceasing the pain that was currently racing through me. "… Fine, just fine," I replied, snaking my arms around her waist… while her arms came around me in response. I was elated to be out of the bed for now, standing beside my student and having her there to comfort me when the time arrived.

I was actually happy… to be black in Konohagakure.

* * *

><p><em>Several songs helped me along the way…<br>__The Legacy (Black Veil Brides) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson) On My Own (Three Days Grace) Here and Now – Deconstructed (Seether) Your Guardian Angel (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) Saviour (Black Veil Brides) Tides of Time (Epica)  
>Let me know what you think :)<em>


	8. Outside World

**Outside World**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The afternoon illuminations were slowly disappearing, shading themselves in the shades of the trees in the distance… concealing themselves behind the trees that made up the horizon line, allowing the sun to set and fade into the darkness of the night sky.

The room was beginning to dim, with only the lights from the neighboring hallway to enhance the vision of the two serpents… Though, the two seemed to coil around each other so perfectly… as if they were meant for each other.

The lavender serpent bid farewell to the wounded ebony serpent, allowing him to rest in peace without any trouble. He took in a deep breath… exhaling slowly, before laying down on the bed provided for his beaten form. The night passed rather slowly, weak cries of pain were heard from the ebony serpent's domain… anyone near were able to hear his private hell in its entirety.

The lavender serpent, however, slept peacefully through the night… thrashing around only a few times out of confusion… Though, it appeared that having the two creatures separated from one another, only made things worse and need each other more than anything.

The ebony serpent, of course, thrashed around in his slumber… water cascading from his tormented form and onto the bed below. Past events slowly crept into his skull as the night went on… reminding him that he _was _weak. His golden serpent eyes shot open, breathing heavily as the effects of everything fell upon him… his eyes settled on the window, wishing that the lavender creature was there with him… holding him, telling him that he would be alright.

The ebony serpent breathed, leaving the comfort of the bed and slowly walking to the door. There was a jet black cloak with a hood hanging on the door knob, the creature took the cloak from the door knob and slipped it on, concealing his face in the shadows of the hood. With the last scan of the room completed, the shadowy creature left the room to find his companion.

**. . . .**

I had been outside walking the streets of Konohagakure for a while now, taking in my surroundings… glimpses of past events that had happened here seemed to flash before my eyes, and then vanish in an instant. _Even now, the memories torture me to no end._

Still, it surprised me that I was kept hidden from the council for a while… Though, Tsunade had said that others will know that I'm here and would help with keeping me hidden from the council's knowledge. I glanced up at the dome above me… The moonlight acting as the only light source in the area, which made the lights from the buildings around me to appear as nothing but a night-light in the village... _Interesting, I suppose._

**. . . .**

Once the black snack had found his way to his companion's domain, the door to her apartment was unlocked… giving him less time to figure out how to unlock the door. He slowly slipped into the site… all of the lights were off, except for the ones over the sink and in the hallway. He made his way to the hallway, opening one of the many doors.

And there she was… The lavender serpent, curled up on the bed near the back of the room… a light navy blanket covering her body to keep warm during the night. The ebony snake shivered from the chilled breeze flowing from the slightly opened window within the room, though he shook off the feeling and stalked closer to the bed.

She seemed peaceful, lying on the bed within the medium-sized room. Her lavender hair was down, coming down in straight waves of purple onto the snowy pillow beneath her head. He reached out to her, seeing if he could just feel this calmness that flowed off of her without awakening her from her slumber… Though, that action was shattered when she began to stir… opening her eyes and staring at him. He stood there like a statue, watching as her expression changed from curiosity to understanding.

**. . . .**

I watched as Anko began to sit up on the bed, continuing to stare at me like before. I was expecting her to question me, but… no. She held out a hand, beckoning me to come closer. I stayed were I was, until she used a jade serpent to pull me onto the bed… _I think she's still out of it, maybe._

Anko held me close to her, her fingers combing through my hair… while her other hand slipped up my shirt and began to rub my back in a calming motion. I could feel the tension within me fading as she did this. Though, as her head fell onto my shoulder… everything slowly began to fade back into the darkness as she eased me onto the bed. She held me so that my body would be against hers, my head resting in the crook of her neck... as I began to finally fall back into a light sleep… She gently kissed the top of my head, falling back into her own slumber.

**. . . .**

The weight on the bed shifted as the sunlight fell onto the lavender haired Kunoichi's eyes, causing her to awake from her slumber. She looked over at the man next to her, still asleep and curled up in the blanket… completely content. She slowly eased out of the bed, glancing back at the Snake Sannin as he stirred in his sleep, yawning before deciding to stay asleep.

She exited the room, leaving him to rest in peace. As she walked into the kitchen area of the apartment, she saw a note on the counter-top… addressed to her.

She picked up the piece of paper and began reading the message.

**. . . .**

_Anko Mitarashi,_

_As we had discussed over the course of the several days of Orochimaru being here in the village without the council knowing of his presences. Things have gone quite well, others are joining the group in helping the Otogakure survivors… which is good for us, as you may know already._

_Signed,_

_Lady Tsunade_

**. . . .**

After reading the note from the Hokage, she chose to seal the piece of paper in a drawer that was used to hold just about anything. She slipped the paper under a scroll and swiftly closed the drawer… as a knock was heard coming from the door.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not updating in a while ^^'<br>Here are the songs that pushed me along…  
>Hide (Red) Sweet Blasphemy (Black Veil Brides) Pain (Three Days Grace) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Parade (Get Scared) Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park) Love Isn't Always Fair (Black Veil Brides) Bye Bye Beautiful (Nightwish) End of Me - feat. Gavin Rossdale (Apocalyptica) Smoke and Mirrors (Black Veil Brides) This is Halloween (Panic! At the Disco) Jack's Lament (All American Rejects)<br>Let me know what you think; again I'm sorry about not updating in a while._


	9. Dark Dreams

**Dark Dreams**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

When the knock on the door reached Anko's ears, only her spine reacted with sending shivers through her, with what she experienced and went through over the past few days... she wasn't getting any less paranoid... but, she knew she had to answer the blasted door. The last time she did not answer... the door was kicked down by some agitated Anbu group, _What a day that was._

She released a sigh, and strolled over to the door... peering into the small mirror that revealed the ones outside. It had appeared to be Tsunade with Izumo and Kotetsu, along with Sasuke and Kabuto. She sighed in pure relief and opened the door, allowing her comrades to enter.

**. . . .**

The small group sat around the area that served as a living room. Tsunade was sitting on the middle seat of the couch, with Sasuke and Kabuto on either side of her. Izumo and Kotetsu had pulled up chairs from the counter and sat on either side of the room... while Anko was stationed on the coffee table.

"So," Anko began, hoping to suppress the awkward silence that was brewing. "How come you guys are at my place this early in the morning?"

"Sakura noticed that Orochimaru wasn't in his room at the hospital this morning... she was worried." Tsunade answered, staring straight into the lavender haired Kunoichi's eyes.

"Oh," Was the only reply Anko could manage.

Tsunade breathed, "But, regardless of that... There is something that we all must discuss."

Anko only blinked, while the others turned their attention to the Hokage.

"The council does know that Kabuto and Sasuke are here... they are being kept under surveillance by Izumo and Kotetsu."

"Do they know... about...?"

"No Anko," Tsunade replied sternly. "They do not know about Orochimaru being here, that is the one thing they can never find out... if they manage to, all hell will break loose."

**. . . .**

The conversation had been going on for about an hour or two, Sasuke managed to fall asleep on the couch... while Kabuto began to pace back and forth in a branching hallway. Izumo, Kotetsu, and Tsunade were at the counter, going over plans and papers that were never gotten to. Then... there was Anko, still sitting on the coffee table... staring at the ground below her. Just wondering, _How is anything going to get any better?_

**. . . .**

The voices coming from the other room were not able to awaken me from my slumber, let alone the thoughts that raced through me at a constant pace. So many things were streaming through my head as of now... even dreams that rarely came around.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_I watched against my will as my base was being broken down to nothing but ruins. My arms were held behind my back as I was forced to kneel on the beaten landscape under me... The chilled kunai against my throat was causing me to tense up, nothing was getting any better. I could here the last of my men being slain, their cries of pain and demise making me shiver... I could have sworn that one of them cursed my name as they dropped to the ground dying from blood loss... More explosions went off as if they were set of one after the other._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"No! Stop this! Please, stop!"

The screams coming from where the Snake Sannin slept caused everyone in the area to jump up from where they were. Anko immediately left her spot on the coffee table and ran towards the room, with the others following behind her. She was able to open the door leading to the room with ease, once in... She froze in place... with the others coming around her.

Tsunade watched as her former teammate's body tossed and turned under the covers, she could easily see that he was troubled and that his body was covered with sweat, _What the -? _She sent glares over to Izumo and Kotetsu, she watched as the two went on either side of the bed, pinning the conflicted Sannin's arms onto the bed. Anko only acted out of instinct... She climbed onto the bed, grabbing onto her sensei's shoulder... feeling the shaking that filled his system. Tsunade was at the end of the bed, her hands latched onto his ankles, sending chakra into his body.

"Orochimaru, please... Wake up." Anko pleaded, gazing at her sensei's closed eyes in a hope that he would come to. Though, that was not about to happen.

Out of nowhere, his body shot up... his forehead slamming against Anko's own, a patch of crimson present on the spot on where they collided. Anko fell onto the floor with a thud, passing out on contact.

**. . . .**

The only thing racing through my body now was pain, my eyes shot open as my body was slumped over about half way on the bed. My breath came out in shot pants, ceasing at points due to the pain.

"Orochimaru,"

I heard an all too familiar voice say my name, as I slowly raised my head... My eyes only met with Tsunade's own hazel ones. A concern look present on her complexion.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting on the bed beside me... placing her hand on my forehead, causing me to wince.

"Wh-What happened?" I finally managed to force out.

"... You were having a bad dream,"

"Then, why is their pain racing through my head?"

"Um..." Tsunade only averted her gaze to the ground, my eyes only followed... widened as I saw Anko unconscious on the floor with a patch of blood on her forehead. I was speechless.

Tsunade glanced up at Izumo and Kotetsu, "Get her wound bandaged up and make sure she is alright."

The two nodded and walked over to Anko's motionless body, I watched as they lifted her up off of the ground... The sound of her whimpering in pain sent shivers through my entire body. As they left the room, only one thought settled into my mind.

_What the hell have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>I'm very sorry for not updating in a while! DX<br>And my writer's block has finally vanished for the moment :) Yays! :D  
>So... Here are the songs that brought this chapter out of the shadows...<em>

_This Is Letting Go (Rise Against) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Smoke and Mirrors (Black Veil Brides) Saviour (Black Veil Brides) Bittersweet Memories (Bullet for My Valentine) Disappear - Bonus Track (Evanescence) Hairline Fracture (Rise Against) Behind Closed Doors (Rise Against) Monster (Skillet) Never Give Up (Stealing Eden) Broken Mirrors (Rise Against)_

_Let me know what you think :)  
>Again... I'm sorry!<br>_


	10. Out There

**Out There**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Some time had passed since the incident between Orochimaru and Anko, two groups were made to assist with healing the injured serpents. Izumo and Kotetsu were assigned with helping Anko, though they pulled Kabuto into the equation for medical purposes. After Kabuto had healed Anko's wound, he went back to pacing back and forth in the neighboring hallway. The lavender haired Kunoichi's injury was bandaged up soon after and she was placed on the couch to recuperate.

Tsunade was left to help with healing her former comrade. She could see very easily that Orochimaru troubled by something, but she knew that it had something to do with Anko. Even throughout the days he has been in Konohagakure... Tsunade noticed that Orochimaru has been acting so different since his village was destroyed.

_I hate to see him like this, I bet Jiraiya slightly hates this as well. _The Hokage began to ponder, while wrapping the bandages around the Snake Sannin's wound. _He is so... different without his village, he is beginning to lose so much strength and chakra... I wonder if, maybe... _She shook her head and tucked the last piece of the bandages within one of the other strips. _No, not now... a treaty between our lands might not be the best to initiate at this point. Best to keep to the original plan and follow through, then branch off into other ideas later on._

The Hokage simple pushed her future plans into the back of her head for the time being, her medical instincts telling her to focus on her patient. She lightly pushed him back so his back would be against the pillow behind him, her eyes slowly meeting with his own... His golden orbs gave her an idea of what he went through over the past few days, this only made Tsunade even more worried about him, she released a sigh and stood up. As she walked over to the door to leave, she glanced back at her former teammate.

"Try and rest, okay?" She said calmly, watching as he only nodded his head in response and closed his eyes... at that point, Tsunade left the room... closing the door behind her as she walked out of the room.

**. . . .**

"How is he?" Izumo asked, watching as Tsunade exited the hallway and joined them at the counter.

"A little shaken, but he will be okay... And, what about Anko?"

"She's good, a little dazed from what happened... but, good." Kotetsu replied, gazing up at Tsunade for a moment before going back to staring at the counter.

Tsunade sighed, her eyes falling onto the Uchiha who was by the window. _He has changed since leaving here, Sasuke's more heartless now... probably even merciless to an extent. _She could see the pure hatred streaming through his onyx orbs, from that... she knew that he was different.

Her hazel eyes soon fell onto the couch, she could easily see Anko's still form on the piece of furniture... she was still breathing, which was good. Her eyes then traveled to the door that hid the Snake Sannin from them.

_Both of them, Anko and Orochimaru... Are becoming close once again._

The Hokage watched as Izumo strolled over to the couch, before lifting the unconscious Kunoichi off of it and taking her to the room where the injured Sannin laid, he placed her on the extra bed in the room, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

**. . . .**

As I was beginning to feel another presence in the room, I slowly began to open my eyes. I turned my head a bit, only to meet with Anko's unconscious frame... I was silent, simply trying to memorize the tranquil expression on her complexion... I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that she was still breathing.

As I began to be dragged back into the darkness that fell over me at a somewhat constant rate, I could faintly see her stir in her slumber... her lavender orbs falling onto my own golden ones. I kept myself awake for a little longer, our eyes watching each other.

"Orochimaru," My student began, "Later today, why don't we hang out together for a while?"

"... Sure, that would be nice." I managed to say, before drifting off into a deep sleep within the tranquility that concealed the room around me.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter is kinda short, but I plan to start Chapter 11 later today.<em>

_So... here are the songs that pushed me along  
>Never Give Up (Stealing Eden) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Tides of Time (Epica) Die Trying (Art of Dying) Deep Silent Complete (Nightwish) The Truth Beneath the Rose (Within Temptation) This Is Letting Go (Rise Against)<em>

_Let me know what you think as always :)_


	11. Total Tranquility

**Total Tranquility**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Time has been passing rather slowly over the past few days, there have been times of regret, calmness, horror, and a collaboration of everything in between it all. Though, at times... there have been times where things were at a state of tranquility and peace... and those times usually came after times of pain and demise. But maybe... things would be different.

**. . . .**

It was early in the evening when I finally was awaken from my slumber, my tired eyes opened after a couple seconds... though my eyes slowly met with the ceiling above me. I sighed, turning my head slightly on the pillow below it... only to see Anko sitting up on the bed she was on. Her hair was still down like before, coming down nicely in a simple violet wave... her jacket was folded up and placed at the end of the bed. She appeared to be in deep contemplation, allowing silence to reign throughout the room. As I began to sit up, I could see her head turn to the side... causing our eyes to meet. With that simple glance, it felt as though my body was paralyzed... and that only she could release the control it had on me. I shook my head after a while, trying to comprehend what was flowing through my mind. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

From the corner of my eyes I could see Anko stand up and walk over to the bed I was stationed on. She sat down beside me, only to bring me into a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," She whispered, her head burying itself in the crook of my neck.

I breathed deeply, bringing my arms up and locking them around her waist. "It's not your fault, Anko." I replied calmly, hoping that if I stayed tranquil and calmed... maybe she would calm down as well.

**. . . .**

Some time had passed since then, for now... the lavender serpent was leading the cloaked ebony serpent through the nightly shrouded streets of Konohagakure. She led him to the inside area of the mountain, where the Hokage heads were. She began running up the staircase that led to the top of the mountain, which caused the ebony serpent to trip several times on the way up.

**. . . .**

I despised the fact that Anko was racing up the stairs and dragging me up as she went on. Though, maybe it was necessary. I was wearing that cloak with the hood that Tsunade gave me, telling me to wear it if I ever went outside. The hood would conceal my face from view, although, I had it down for the time being. I glanced up for a minute, only to see this dim light escaping from this one spot as we were now walking up the stairs side-by-side.

... I forgot how beautiful the view was from up here, everything appeared to be a cluster of illuminations. I scanned the area around me a bit more, there was a blanket underneath a tree that was growing out of one of the stone heads. I watched as Anko walked over and sat down on the blanket, then her eyes fell onto me. I breathed deeply, something about the spot she had everything in was bothering me... I walked around a bit more, taking in my surroundings. The cool night air dancing around me in a simple breeze, I breathed in deeply... focusing some chakra into my feet. I strolled over to the edge and landed onto a piece of the mountain that protruded out of it, I was holding onto the edge to keep myself supported. I scanned the scene around me, my eyes falling onto the stone head that Anko had placed the blanket on, _the Third Hokage's head? _

At this point, so many memories flashed through my mind... scenes from my battle with the Third Hokage, and the aftermath of it all! Sharp pain ran through my arm that was latched onto the edge... Out of instinct, I released the edge and held it at my side... slowly sliding down onto the ledge. My breathing was heavy as the pain became worse... I took in a deep breath of the cool night air, miraculously... the pain ceased. I climbed back up, only to see Anko staring at me... her lavender orbs filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Anko." I assured her, before walking over and sitting next to her. Once I was beside her, she brought out another blanket and had it caped around us. I had my head against her shoulder, gazing out at the amazing view before my golden eyes.

I was actually at peace now, I had taken the cloak off for now, though I felt one of Anko's hands slide up my shirt and begin to rub my back in a calming motion... A quiet moan escaped me as she did this, so relaxing... calming. I was beginning to fall asleep under her relaxing ministrations.

She kissed the top of my head, holding me close to her as I was beginning to drift out of consciousness.

**. . . .**

Although, things were now in a state of tranquility... All hell was about to break loose! And all it took was someone watching them within the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>I felt like adding more to this chapter ^^'<br>_

_Also, here are the songs that brought this chapter out...  
><em>

_See Who I Am (Within Temptation) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Deep Silent Complete (Nightwish) Mystery of You (Red) Buried Beneath (Red) Entertainment (Rise Against) Empty Eyes - Bonus Track (Within Temptation) What Have You Done - feat. Keith Caputo - Bonus Track (Within Temptation)_

_Let me know what you think as always! :)  
><em>


	12. Separated, Coming Together

**Separated, Coming Together**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Birds sang as the morning sun began to rise, illuminating brightly upon the village below it... Some animals came out of their homes and scampered across the landscape... Whether in mock play, finding food... or running away from predators on their tails. A young snake came up near the two serpents coiled around each other in a content slumber. It began to slither up the lavender serpent, only to rest its head on creature below. The lavender serpent began to stir.

**. . . .**

The lavender haired Kunoichi's eyes slowly opened, only to discover that there was a snake resting on her head. She lifted her hand up to where the creature was, watching as the little serpent began to coil around her wrist. She brought the serpent down to be at eye-level with her... its emerald scales shining in the sunlight, while its charcoal eyes watched her. Anko smiled, watching as the little snake's eyes traveled down to the man beside her... causing her own eyes to glance down at the sleeping figure against her. Even in his sleep, he was still so beautiful... She began to rub his shoulder as he began to stir within his sleep... his eyes slowly began to open. His golden orbs swimming in confusion... wondering where he was, though he began to ease as the one next to him relaxed him. He was still caught in a state of tranquility, unconsciously inching closer to his student, his eyes closing once again.

Anko stood up for a minute, bringing the Sannin up with her, one of his arms slung over her shoulders. She could hear a noise emitting from the near-by trees, she brought out a kunai... Ready to fight and protect her sensei.

Out of nowhere, several Anbu shot out from different places, surrounding her and the Sannin.

**. . . .**

I could feel Anko's body tense, as she began to ease me down onto a tree... having a barrier around me. I could hear the sound of metal coming together with a sick clanging sound emitting off of them... I struggled to wake up, though... that was not going to happen.

Things quieted down after a while, I felt someone come over, deactivating the barrier and taking me into their arms... sending chakra into my body, telling me to stay asleep. In the distance, I could hear a body fall to the ground below them.

**. . . .**

The Special Jonin slowly eased herself off of the ground, after waking up after what happened. Her aching muscles forced her back onto the landscape under her... though she fought back, allowing herself to kneel. She scanned the area around her, only to see that... Her sensei was gone. _No! Damn it, Tsunade is going to kill me! _Was the only thought racing through her panicked skull.

Anko ran back to her apartment, only to discover that it was ransacked... Furniture was flipped over, drawers were pulled from their places and were tossed on the floor, glass was scattered randomly throughout the area. Everything was out of place, but Anko's worried soul was focused on other things. She shook her head and ran out of the apartment... making her way to where she knew Tsunade would be.

**. . . .**

When she came to the office, Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. Anko sighed, leaving the area and going back outside.

**. . . .**

"There you are, Tsunade." Anko said, as she entered the training ground where the memorial was kept, seeing Tsunade standing before it.

The Hokage turned around slightly, meeting with Anko's eyes. "They know, Anko... I'm sorry."

Anko walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's all my fault, Tsunade..."

"Tsunade, Anko!" Shouted a voice from behind. The two Kunoichi's turned around, seeing Jiraiya.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, her hazel eyes meeting with his own coal ones.

"It's true... That Orochimaru has been discovered by the counsel?"

Tsunade sighed, "Unfortunately..."

Jiraiya breathed, "Don't worry... We'll find him, and hopefully save him."

Anko walked over to the monument, tears streaming from her lavender orbs.

"I only hope you're right, Jiraiya..." Anko finally forced out.

**. . . .**

Over the next few days, research has been done to locate the missing Sannin. Tsunade and Jiraiya, along with a group of Jonin... have been working together to find Orochimaru. Later that one afternoon, the answer is found.

"Lady Tsunade, I think we have located him." Kurenai announced, from where she was in Tsunade's office with Asuma and the others.

Tsunade strolled over to Kurenai, coming next to her. "Where,"

"It appears to be the Leaf Village Prison," Asuma answered, his eyes falling onto the window.

Tsunade's eyes fell onto the window, before her eyes fell onto Anko. "Let's go, Anko." She ordered, leaving the room... knowing Anko would follow her anyway.

And she did, closing the door behind her as she left.

**. . . .**

_Where am I? _Was the single question racing through my skull as I finally came to. I felt so weak, my body was limp and my arms were numb and burning... I brought my heavy eyes up to my arms... which appeared to be held restrained by shackles and chains, _my arms... they? _I winced in pain as a wave of pain crashed through my body as a tidal wave, a soft pain filled cry escaping me. I glanced at my arms one last time, seeing that they were this shade of a crimson violet... _That color, did they somehow? _The thought of them somehow bringing the Third Hokage's final act upon my arms once again was frightening, sending shivers down my aching spine.

I was barely awake, left with only little chakra that would keep me conscious. I could hear shouting outside the cell they left me in, one sounded like Tsunade... the other, sounded like Anko, _No... My mind is just playing tricks on me again!_

The door opened, the light from outside blinding me... My eyes descended to the ground.

"Orochimaru,"

The voice that said my name was Tsunade's... that, I was sure about. I lifted my head up slightly, only to see Anko and Tsunade standing before me in this weaken state.

I struggled to speak, but the pain within me kept me silent... Once that happened, Anko and Tsunade came down to be at eye-level with me. I watched as my student placed her hand on my cheek, sending soothing chakra through my body... I tried to bring my arms down, but that was not going to happen any time soon. Tsunade stood for a minute, loosening the chains a bit... mainly so I would be able to move my arms.

Tsunade noticed that my arms were different, and began to heal them... I sat there, watching as my arms returned to their original color... regaining movement.

"Thank you, Tsunade," I managed to force out... bringing my arms down to my sides, as Tsunade came down to be at eye-level with me like before.

But she said nothing, instead... she pulled me against her. My head against her shoulder. "We'll get you out of here, I promise..." She whispered, releasing me and giving me a little more chakra... before exiting the room. Leaving me alone with Anko.

Anko was not meeting my gaze, her beautiful violet eyes were staring at the ground. Her hands at her sides. I brought one of my hands to be against one of her own, watching as her eyes fell onto me.

"I'm sorry, sensei..." She said softly, bringing me into a gentle embrace.

I sighed, locking my arms around her waist. "It's alright, please don't be upset..."

I glanced up for a moment, only to see her staring back at me. Her beautiful violet orbs captivating me, getting lost in them so easily. Our eyes left each other for a while, we had released each other as well... giving each other space.

I could feel her arms snaking around my neck, I closed my eyes in fear of what was going to happen.

Then... so much calmness ran through me, as something soft came against my lips.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... Things are getting interesting, now...<em>

_Here are the songs that brought this chapter out..._

_It's the Fear (Within Temptation) Smoke and Mirrors (Black Veil Brides) Never Give Up (Stealing Eden) Fallen Angels (Black Veil Brides) Saviour (Black Veil Brides) The Kill - Bury Me (30 Seconds to Mars) A Demon's Fate (Within temptation) The Truth Beneath the Rose (Within Temptation) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Already Over (Red) What Have You Done - feat. Keith Caputo - Bonus Track (Within Temptation)_

_Let me know what you think, as always :)  
><em>


	13. Nightfall Events

**Nightfall Events**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The illuminating pearl in the sky served as a nightlight for the nocturnal creatures, perched in trees and watching the landscape for movement. Other creatures settled in their homes, asleep under the light of the moon.

**. . . .**

The calm, soothing sensation continued to consume me as this was taking place. My arms moving on their own accord, one locking around Anko's waist… while the other became tangled within her lavender locks. I finally managed to open my eyes, instantly seeing what Anko was doing. _Anko, kissing me! W-Why! I thought that she – _My thoughts were interrupted as one of her hands rested on the back of my throat. Her hands were freezing, yet it was rather relaxing.

**. . . .**

Silence reigned throughout the cell as the two serpents separated from the previous event, golden orbs and lavender gems gazed at each other for what appeared to be an eternity, getting lost in the other's eyes.

At long last, the lavender serpent finally spoke. "I missed you," She whispered almost inaudible, resting her head in the crook of the ebony serpent's neck.

The ebony serpent remained silent, coiling around the lavender creature to bring her closer. Within only a few minutes, the two serpents fell asleep, coiled around each other.

**. . . .**

Sunlight slowly seeped through the bars of the cell, drifting onto the Kunoichi's closed eyes. She struggled to stay asleep, but the sunlight beckoned her to awake… the light got its way. Anko swiftly revealed her eyes to the blinding light, bringing an arm up to shield her eyes. Once she got into the shade, she found herself underneath the still body of the Snake Sannin. His arms in a circle around her neck, his legs twisted with hers in simple harmony. She moved herself so she would be leaning against the wall behind her, sighing as the Sannin adjusted himself as he was shifted to a different position. A soft yawn escaped him as he continued to sleep.

Anko finally managed to leave the pressure of her sensei sleeping on top of her; she had him leaning against the wall at the moment. She needed her freedom to move around, with that thought cemented in her mind… she stood up and began pacing back and forth in the small cell.

**. . . .**

It was late in the afternoon when the cell door was opened; Tsunade slipped half-way between the door and the hall outside… her hazel orbs fell onto Anko. "Are you coming?" She questioned, as her eyes traveled to her sleeping teammate against the back wall.

Anko only gave a swift nod, before walking over to the Hokage and leaving the Snake Sannin to rest in peace for the remainder of the afternoon… For the interrogation was tonight.

**. . . .**

As the afternoon sky changed its colors from a bright tangerine to a deep black, cloudless night! The cell door leading to the injured Sannin opened for the third time that day; it fully opened revealing two Anbu. The duo went to either side of the Snake Sannin, undoing the chains and tying dark ebony ropes around his wrists, before picking him up from under his arms and dragging him out of the safety of the cell.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is dedicated to thegriffin88 for her advice on re-writing this chapter and to those who have reviewed this story, you guys keep it moving! :D<em>

_So, the music that also helped this chapter..._

_Fully Alive (Flyleaf) Cynical Skin (Get Scared) Paradox (Ignite The Fire) Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park) Forever – Bonus Track (Red) All I Need (Within Temptation) Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Smoke and Mirrors (Black Veil Brides)_

_Leave reviews and let me know what you think :)_


	14. Wander, Search and Locate

**Wander, Search and Locate**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Several days have passed since then, the dome above changing its appearance multiple times. The creatures following their schedules and searching for supplies for the coming days to arrive... Everything was running rather smoothly.

The lights emitting from the windows of several buildings created a complex light pattern that appeared at a distance to form a serpent.

Anko strolled through the village, worry racing through her exhausted frame. After the training session she had with Izumo and Kotetsu who were training Sasuke for the time being. She had decided to return to her apartment to recuperate and relax.

**. . . .**

When the lavender serpent returned to her nest, she couldn't help but glance over her dwelling… Everything was back into its rightful place; the area was back to normal. She headed over towards the small kitchen and began to make herself some tea. Once she had completed her simple task, she slithered over to the couch in the site and settled down for the evening.

The door to her apartment slowly creaked open, allowing the sliver of light to catch her attention. She jumped from her spot and launched a kunai at the door, hoping to injure the intruder. Although, her weapon was caught by the hand that rested between the door and the door frame.., she ran towards the door and slammed it onto the person's arm, gaining a pain filled cry from them, but the cry's tone made her realize who it was.

**. . . .**

As of now, Anko was placing an ice-pack on Kabuto Yakushi's injured limb. When she stepped back to give him some space, she began to rub the back of her head. "Sorry about that, Four Eyes."

Kabuto winced as the ice-pack dulled the pain in his arm. "It's alright, Anko." He managed to answer.

Anko took a seat in the chair beside him, "How have you been?"

Kabuto breathed, "Alright, a little worried about things."

Anko sighed, sipping at her glass of tea. "I know."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_The breeze from before swept up the fallen sakura blossoms, allowing them to spiral around the three young Sannins... It was a lovely afternoon that day. The blonde Kunoichi was settled between her two friends, completely content._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tsunade quickly raised her head off of her desk, water cascading from her complexion caused by the memory. She placed her hands on the sides of her head and breathed, she had been having those kinds of memories for the past couple weeks. _Maybe now, since all three of us are back to our place of origin… Those memories are returning. _She took in a deep breath before looking up at the door, as always… It was closed.

The Hokage heard the usual noise coming from her communicator and activated it.

"_Lady Tsunade, I was wondering if you knew why there are screams coming from the meeting room in the tower?" _Neji's voice informed her from the device.

Tsunade's hazel orbs widened. "I did not know that," She smiled, _finally… Orochimaru has finally turned up! _"Neji, can you stay where you are and get Hinata to find some other Chunins and Jonins for me?"

"_Of course, Lady Tsunade," _With that said, the communicated deactivated.

* * *

><p><em>So, here's chapter 14... I'm actually kinda happy with it, and I hope you guys like it.<em>

_And, here is the music that brought this out..._

_Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) __This Is the Time (Epica) __Missing (Evanescence) __Coming Down (Five Finger Death Punch) __Unbroken (Black Veil Brides) __A Gorey Demise (Creature Feature) __Wake Up (Three Days Grace)_

_As always, let me know what you think :)_


	15. Hope, Retrieve

**Hope, Retrieve**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_The hideout was being destroyed from around us… as Kabuto, Sasuke and I were hidden in a blocked off room. The pool of crimson beneath my broken form was warm, exiting from the newly opened wounds. Kabuto had set himself to work on healing them, I groaned in pain and curled myself into a ball… fearing of the torture to come._

"_Lord Orochimaru, do not worry, the intruders do not know that we are even in here." The medic began, slowly easing my body off of the beaten landscape. Though, I fought back._

"_Kabuto just let me be." I growled under my breath, honestly just wanting to stay where I was on the ground._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I slowly opened my eyes to the scene before me. The pool of crimson beneath me had grown and my breathing was heavy, my beaten figure motionless and wounded severely from the council deciding to kill me for the things I have committed in my past. My eye-sight was fading and my eyes felt like they were being weighed down, allowing them to close like a curtain on the scene before me.

_**Orochimaru, **_Manda hissed as my eyes began to open again. I could see the lavender serpent curling around my broken form… as if he was protecting me.

_Manda… What are you doing?_

_**I'm making sure that you stay alive, **_He retorted as his emerald orbs watched my own golden ones.

My eyes widened, _you, keeping me alive? Why?_

He breathed, _**Tsunade knows that you're here, and is coming down here to get you out of here.**_

I sighed, wincing in pain from the injuries that I acquired from being in this room. But, also, I felt something within me that I thought that had died… _Hope._ Just feeling that released water from my eyes, I struggled to wipe them away… though my arms were bound behind my back at the moment. My eyes settled on the doors… that hope continuing to fuel me.

**. . . .**

As Tsunade, Sakura and their group of medical ninja reached Neji's location, the Hokage idly wondered who would be in the group with him. As she turned the corner, she smiled… _there are a good bit in his group._

And there was. Neji was accompanied by Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba with Akamaru, Izumo, Kotetsu, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai and Kabuto.

"Good team, Neji." Tsunade stated, walking over to them with her group following her from behind, while Sakura walked beside her.

Neji only nodded his head in response to the Hokage. "I told them the situation, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi retorted, gazing at the door leading into the room.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Was the only answer she gave him.

**. . . .**

I could feel a presence on the other side of the door, I could only pin point a few before I fell unconscious again. There was Tsunade… and someone else I was not sure of. The agonizing pain continued to race through me at a constant rate and silently a pain filled cry escaped me, tears continued to race from my eyes as they slowly began to close once again. Consciousness leaving me entirely!

**. . . .**

Jiraiya unleashed the spiraling blue sphere on the door leading into the room, effectively detaching the door from its hinges and allowing the Hokage to enter the area… seeing her comrade in a state she would never see him in, and it pulled her heart at its seams. Tears pricked the corners of her hazel eyes, but she forced them back as she and Jiraiya rushed over to their wounded teammate.

Jiraiya slowly lifted the Sannin off of the ground, feeling how light he was compared to himself and quickly racing out of the site with the medics following him.

Tsunade began to exit the room, before glaring back at the council. Saying nothing to them, before leaving the room, leaving silence in their wake… _I hate all of them!_

* * *

><p><em>Well, chapter 15 is finally up! Yays! :D<em>

_Here is the music that helped out..._

_Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) __Liar (Egypt Central) __Tides of Time (Epica) __So Far Away (Avenged Sevenfold) __What Hurts the Most (Cascada) __World Around Me (Escape the Fate) __Missing (Evanescence) __Hold Tight (The Hype Theory) __Stronger – What Doesn't Kill You (Kelly Clarkson)_

_As always, let me know what you think :)_


	16. Surroundings, Haze

**Surroundings, Haze**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I felt cold; my eyes remained closed to the surroundings around them. The rushing wind swirling around me briefly, before its dance ceased completely. The warmth from the figure carrying my beaten form was reassuring, quietly telling me that I would survive this… I only hoped they were right.

The amount of blood I lost was increasing, while my oxygen level had fallen greatly due to the fire barrier they had spinning around me at one point… cutting off my oxygen intake. I could sense the presences of others around me. I could sense the worry streaming through them; soon I could feel a more dominate feeling flowing through the one holding me; _fear. _I was finally blessed with consciousness, my eyes slowly opening and falling onto the figure carrying me.

"Jiraiya…" I breathed out through the pain passing through me, I could feel his hold tighten around my beaten form, his dark orbs glancing down at me.

"Good, you're still alive." He answered, as the medics opened a door for him to continue walking… leading us to the hospital.

I swallowed, trying to assist my burning throat in cooling down. "You still care about me… don't you?" I asked, feeling my heartbeat speed up a bit as my breathing became more labored.

He smiled down at me, adjusting me slightly in his hold. "Of course…" Was the simple reply he gave me before I fell unconscious again.

**. . . .**

By that afternoon, Jiraiya had reached the room in the hospital… one that Tsunade said would be the best place for Orochimaru to recuperate. The site was massive. Several monitors were up and running, the large bed in the back of the room served as a resting place for the injured Sannin, and cabinets filled with books, medicines, and herbs lined the walls around them.

Jiraiya placed his comrade on the bed, backing away before any of the medics pushed him out of the way. He watched as an oxygen mask was stationed on the serpent's airways, tubes were placed into his arms to calm him and give him back the blood that he had lost to the council, and the Toad Sage watched this scene from the wall he was leaning against.

**. . . .**

Tsunade entered the room her teammate was assigned to, listening intently to the device that monitored his heartbeat. "Has he come to yet?" She asked, her hazel orbs falling onto Jiraiya.

Jiraiya shook his head, "… No,"

The Hokage sighed, stalking over to the bed her comrade was placed on. Watching his chest rise and fall with every breath that told her he was still alive, his usual calm features sketched with pain and fear… She knew he would be traumatized, she just knew.

**. . . .**

I could hear the voices encompassing my still frame, the tones they possessed informed me that they were worried. I wanted to move, to open my eyes, to be with them… but, that was not going to happen, not now.

The dark cloud continued to consume me, keeping me away from them… Taking me to a place I did not recognize, where darkness was present… no light ever appeared in the shadows.

I could feel Manda coiling around me, protecting me and making sure I stayed alive… even if I was not completely awake. The hand that gliding across my cheek was warm against my freezing skin, slowly bringing light into the dark realm that imprisoned me! But… the light vanished as the warmth left… leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16, Yays! :D<em>

_Here is the music that helped out..._

_Every Lie (My Darkest Days) __Time Bomb – feat. Veela (Feint & Boyinaband) __16 Cradles (Hail the Villain) __Stronger – What Doesn't Kill You (Kelly Clarkson) __Can't Forget You (My Darkest Days) __What Have You Done – feat. Keith Caputo – Bonus Track (Within Temptation) __I Want My Tears Back (Nightwish) __Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central)_

_As always, let me know what you think :)_


	17. On the Edge, Awakening

**On the Edge, Awakening**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The shadows that surrounded me continued their reign, keeping me asleep and away from my comrades. I could faintly hear the door creak open, light footsteps ghosting over to the bed… resting beside the object I was placed on for a while, before breathing deeply and retreating out of the room.

**. . . .**

The room grew cold, my body reacting to the sudden temperature change. Even though I was unconsciousness at the moment, I could feel a presence in the room, besides my teammates who were on the other side of the room.

The presence was close, ghostly strolling over to the bed. A thin fabric lightly brushing my cheek as a cold hand held my chin. The form contacting me was all knowing, strong, and… heartless. _Why are Jiraiya and Tsunade doing nothing to stop this? _I wondered as my mind faded into the shadows.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I found myself in that snowy realm again, staring into the spacious area as a shadow came into focus. I stayed where I was until the shadow was visible to me… it was my sensei.**

"_Sarutobi-sensei, why am I here?" _**I asked as he approached me like before, his hands resting on my shoulders.**

"_You… in all honesty, are dying." _**His eyes watched mine as they grew slightly.**

"_This… This can't be happening!" _**I shouted in disbelief, my words echoing within the domain we were in.**

**I could see the painful understanding in his eyes, yet as he brought me into his embrace… I did not know what to do, I was shocked yet relieved. **_"Orochimaru, there is a way to continue to live on after being here."_

**Were my ears betraying me? The man I killed, my sensei… assisting me in living on after the things he said that day, when he sealed my arms from me and died on the spot? **_"What has to be done?"_

**Right after I said that, I could feel this calming aura swirl around us as he held me against him, but then that calmness left as I felt this sharp pain run up my spine… I felt paralyzed; my body was still as my sensei released me from his hold and vanished from sight, his soul slowly drifting into my chest as if becoming one with me, dulling the pain racing through me.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The constant beeping from the device informed me that I was still alive, with that information cemented… My golden orbs opened like a curtain on the scene before them, they watched the ceiling for a while. Before finally glancing over to Jiraiya leaning against the wall, asleep! Tsunade, on the other hand was awake, fiddling with the mask that used to lay over my mouth and nose.

"… Tsunade," I whispered, my voice coated in pain and exhaustion as her hazel orbs fell onto me in shock.

Out of nowhere, Tsunade lifted me off of the bed I was on and held me against her, my head laying against her shoulder. I could feel her undoing the rope that held my wrists together, as the rope fell… my arms gently locked around her waist.

"I thought we were going to lose you," She whispered into my hair, her hold on me tightening a bit.

I smiled slightly, "Our sensei is watching over us." I responded under my breath, knowing that she probably didn't hear me.

The one against the wall came to and saw the position I was in, the smile on his complexion told me that he already knew what had happened. _You always knew… _I thought, as my eyes watched Jiraiya's own. He began to stalk over and came to the other-side of the bed I was placed on that was not taken, and soon… I was squished between them, wondering if I was going to suffocate from them doing this to me. But, I breathed… taking in the warmth around me, calming me until I drifted into a light sleep between them.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17, Yays!<em>

_This chapter was kinda hard for me to write and I cried a bit, but I honestly hope you guys like it._

_Here is the music that helped out..._

_Time Bomb – feat. Veela (Feint & Boyinaband) __Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) __Paradox (Ignite The Fire) __We Will Be Singing (The Hype Theory) __Stronger – What Doesn't Kill You (Kelly Clarkson) __Buried Beneath (Red)_

_As always, let me know what you think :)_

_And to those who review, you keep this story going... so, Thank you *hugs you*_


	18. Treaty, Clouded Rivers

**Treaty, Clouded Rivers**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Suns and moons have rose and set on the horizon line shielded by the trees that encircled the village, as though time seem to pass without any change to its routine. The skies would become luminescent to show the way, and darkness would reign to cover any secrets that went astray.

**. . . .**

It had only been a few days since my recent encounter with the Hokage who trained me when I was a child. His soul had taken residence within me, calming me whenever the haunting memories of my ruined village would creep into my sub-conscience. While all of this occurred, my body remained dormant to recuperate… A healing process Tsunade explained to me once before. Most of the injuries I acquired were healed and fading… though some stayed as a reminder of my failure.

My eyes slowly began to open, staring up at the ceiling that was always there. The bland color irritating my eyes and causing my attention to turn elsewhere, causing them to settle on the door… instantly feeling another's presences behind it.

The entrance opened, revealing one of my former comrades.

"Finally awake, huh? Tsunade was beginning to think that she put you under the healing jutsu for too long." Jiraiya said, as he entered the site I was in. Walking over to stand beside the resting place I was stationed on.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"… Almost a month, Tsunade said you would come to sometime this week."

**. . . .**

The conversation I had with Jiraiya did not last that long, for he had to be called on to look into something… Leaving me alone in the room, I took in a deep breath. Sitting up on the bed, hearing each protest my muscles made from their lack of use, wanting me to lie down. I ignored their pleas and brought a hand to my shoulder, beginning to stretch out the muscles within them. After a while, I began to slowly ease myself out of the bed… Finally standing on my own two feet against the chilled landscape beneath them, taking in another breath, I began to walk towards the exit.

**. . . .**

The cool breeze drifting through the open windows within the Hokage Tower calmed the serpent's nerves, muscles regaining strength with every movement. The silence keeping him company, until the muscles in his arm tensed… causing him to grasp the limb, struggling to release the tension and pain it inflicted on him.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade's voice questioned within the hallway he was currently strolling through.

His golden gaze searched the site for his comrade, until she emerged from a branching hallway, coming into his view.

She smiled, "Jiraiya informed me that you were awake, although… I do not think you should be up and about right now."

"My muscles needed to be in operation," He breathed, voice sharp and venomous when it did not need to be.

Tsunade only shook her head, walking over and taking his hand into hers, wanting him to walk with her as they talked.

**. . . .**

"… Tsunade," I began after a moment of silence. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

I breathed, collecting my thoughts. "Maybe our villages… should make… Peace." Even though my village was no more… I felt that it should still be done.

There was a change in the air when I uttered those words. The air was not as stiff as before, but was filled with a sort of calmness… Something I have never experienced before. I could see a light in her hazel orbs, simply nodding her head in agreement. With this in mind, we took the path leading to her office.

**. . . .**

They were in her office discussing and writing up the treaty. Adding and discarding things that did or did not need to be there, talking over agreements between the villages and assistance during battles.

After the treaty had been written up fully, the Sannin read over the words multiple times, gripping the pen as he read the paper. He was about to sign the document, when the door to the office burst opened! His and Tsunade's attention became glued to Izumo and Kotetsu who stood in the door-way.

"What is it?" The Hokage asked, staring at the duo.

"Did you not hear the explosion, Lady Hokage?" Izumo retorted.

"What explosion?"

"There was an explosion from where we believe to be near or in the Land of Rivers," Kotetsu explained.

"Go investigate, take anyone that isn't on a mission with you." Tsunade ordered calmly, yet sternly.

"I will accompany you," Orochimaru breathed, standing up and walking towards the two. "I suggest you bring medics as well." He added, beginning to leave the office with them, although Tsunade already had a grip on his wrist.

"Why are you going? You just recovered from your injuries."

"… Tsunade, I feel that if one of us doesn't accompany them, then we would lose this chance to gain the information we need."

Tsunade stared into his golden eyes as he spoke, _does he really mean that? _She shook her head and released him. "Fine, but come back here, alive."

Her comrade simply gave her a quick nod in response before leaving with the duo to gather the remaining ninjas in the village and head out for the Land of Rivers.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is what I believe to be... The final chapter to <strong>Sounds of the Aftermath<strong>. The sequel: **Rivers of Ruin**, immediately follows where we left off here._

_Here is the music that helped out..._

_Scream (Thousand Foot Krutch) __Courtesy Call (Thousand Foot Krutch) __Inside Of Me (Ashes Remain) __Fire With Fire (The Letter Black) __Best Of Me (The Letter Black)_

_As always, let me know what you think :)_

_~ Thank you all so much for well... everything! You all kept this story going and are getting a sequel for it... Yays! :D Stay turned for the Prologue to **Rivers of Ruin**!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Shy Newbi_


End file.
